The First Of Many
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: In a way, they've done all of this before though it's a start of a new beginning and the equivalent of hearts in their chests are bursting in their seams out of love for each other. *Christmas giftfic to my dear friend, August.*


**Merry Christmas, August! I hope that today is a wonderful, blessed day for you, and that the rest of the week is just as wonderful. I hope that Christmas is an absolute delight, and I really hope you like this gift that I wrote for you. I wanted to write something extra special for you, and I really hope that I succeeded in doing that. I really miss talking to you, and I'm sorry that I don't send messages randomly to start talking again as much as I should. I really need to work on my communication skills, because I miss you so much. I hope that this story is beautiful and emotional in the best kind of ways for you, because you deserve something incredible for Christmas. Merry Christmas again, and I hope that your Christmas is undeniably wonderful and beautiful.**

Her dress wasn't much, but it glittered under the lights in the room.

Sally's eyes were drawn to Jack's suit, and she was positive that her mind had fizzled over just seeing him; Jack to her was more than anything that she'd ever dreamed to find.

Jack was peace, playfulness, mischievous, joy, loving, a drug for her heart, and so much more that she'd never paused to reflect on before.

Sally could remember being friends with Jack and how that never really ended; in a way, they were still the best of friends even tonight when her world is shifting, growing, and becoming more beautiful.

With Jack, she knows how to be herself, knows how to handle everything, because over the years, they became their hidden pools of strength, became a sort of joy that doesn't fizzle under the harder days of life.

Sally loves him with all of her being, loves being around him, loves having the ability to lean up on her tiptoes and kiss him whenever she wants to.

She loves his last name, loves how her name twinkles under the spell of it: Sally Skellington.

Jack is everything to her even the things that she'd never really had time to consider before; she loves him, feels her heart race or rather feels the swirl of emotion in her chest of how much she exactly loves him, how much she adores him.

It isn't going to be easy, because nothing ever is perfectly easy, but she loves him so much that her heart hurts sometimes from it, loves him so much that it feels impossible to not love him ever again.

Sally thrills over his arms around her, thrills over the way that he takes over the dance floor as if he's always belonged there, knowing that he's always had that level of charisma, always had the confidence to back it up.

They aren't professional dancers as they spin around this old dance floor, friends' eyes on them, but Jack's good enough at it and her following only adds to his sudden charm.

Sally loves how he backs up his own charm with a confidence that's enthralling and makes her stare now, because truly out of all the things she loves about Jack, his confidence is one of them, a bright light in the dark.

She trusts him to lead her on this dance as they breathlessly gaze at each other, because surely this is as new as it is cheerful, and she wants to know if this dance will be the first of many as his wife.

Sally hopes that this dance will lift them away under the folds of its wings and that they'll always be safe in their love for each other though she knows well enough that there'll be struggles and challenges that she believes that they can get through together, because everything they've struggled through by each other's sides have made them so much stronger.

She trusts that past every fight, they'll love each other even more, past every tear and every heartache, past the days when they don't feel like trying; love has never been weak as far as she knows, and she trusts their love to blossom and grow even under the worst of times.

Sally loves Jack with all of her being, feels as if this is just the beginning to a whole new adventure, a whole new kind of joy.

"Jack, I love you." It isn't the first time she's said it, far from it actually, but her voice is breathless and full of enough love to fill the spacious room several times over, and so it almost feels like the first time all over again.

His answer is as beautiful and full of just as much love as hers was, also spoken rather breathlessly like he can't quite get the words out past the swelling of his heart in love for her, "I love you too, Sally."

Her eyes find his and suddenly she leans up and kisses him like she's wanted to do for a while, like she's done many times before, but there is something so soft, so loving, about this kiss that she never wants to stop ever again.

She hopes for many breathless, caught on love, kisses for them, hopes that it will always feel so right to nestle up in his arms and savor the way the lights in this room shine down on them though it's not quite like the sun, and she smiles up at him even as she pulls back to land on her whole feet yet again.

His hands only hold her closer as he gazes down at her with such love, such adoration, that if she has a beating organ in her chest like a heart, it had to have stopped beating to savor the look as well.

Sally's hands twine over his suit, and she relaxes with the content love in her veins.


End file.
